ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
James McDaygo
'James McDaygo'James McDaygo is an Irish-American pro-wrestler who is contracted to Full Metal Wrestling. He was a member of the FMW version of the MWA as well as the Party Animals, Team Dream and the Original Sin. McDaygo is known for his drunken in-ring antics and his amazing death-defying high-risk maneuvers. Career The MWA and THE 15 MINUTE MASSACRE James McDaygo signed on with the “Full Metal Wrestling”. Entered in the first round of the Road to Glory Tournament, McDaygo faced fellow high flyer Adrian O’Rion in an exciting fast paced match with O’Rion walking out with the victory. McDaygo would also take part in FMW’s first ever Tag team match when he would team up with Homicide (Now going by Peter Saint) and would face the Now FMW Hall of Famers the SoCal Connection and Ties of Blood in another losing effort. The following week McDaygo also would be in the first ever 15 Minute Massacre for the vacant FMW Ultraviolent title. During this blood bath of a match, McDaygo would be the first man to capture the title from the ceiling and hold it again in one of the early craziest spots in FMW when he wrapped him self in razor wire and leaped off a ladder to take out Syanide. With only a minute left on the clock while still in possession of the title. The Sublime would take the belt from McDaygo only to lose it to War Machine in a controversial finish. The Following Show was FMW’s First Ever PPV, Death Row. Moments before the tag team title match Both McDaygo and Homicide were attacked leading to their early dismissal and failing to become the FMW Tag Team champions. Drunk Rules, The Guinness Title and his first victory McDaygo and Styxx would soon get into a hated argument on who can handle their drinking better. The Irish or the Australian. So when FMW CEO Jaro booked Styxx vs. McDaygo. McDaygo invented the Drunken Rules match up… and lose his custom made match when he botched a top rope finish and his opponent passed out drunk on top of him after he knocked him self out. Now during the same show McDaygo became a spokes person for Guinness and was even presented with an unsanctioned title in which he wore with pride. In-between the shows a draft took place to separate the FMW into two brands and McDaygo ended up on the Anarchy brand. Where he won his first match in one of the earliest UV matches and one of the few to end with a knock out. After his Match though McDaygo seemed to disappear. Speculations say that Peter Saint took him out worried that McDaygo would cost him the tag team titles and others say that he drunk him self into needing a new liver… the truth? Who knows The Return of the Bar-room Hero Coming soon Straight Edge and the Dark Brotherhood Coming soon Team Dream and the Original Sin and Death?!? Coming soon FMW Return and the Drunkamanics Coming soon Category: FMW Return and the Drunkamanics